<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>normal is subjective by catissad68</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548293">normal is subjective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catissad68/pseuds/catissad68'>catissad68</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catissad68/pseuds/catissad68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>if i can stop one heart from breaking<br/>i shall not live in vain<br/>if i can ease one life of aching<br/>or cool one pain</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or help one fainting robin<br/>unto his nest again<br/>i shall not live in vain. </p>
<p>—</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>normal is subjective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tadashi and kei were riding the train when it started raining. it was friday night, and the ride home from school always had loud, annoying kids in it. there were way too many people for either of their likings. yamaguchi started shaking slightly and lowly whimpering, almost like a lost dog. </p>
<p>“tadashi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“there’s too many people here,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hey, it’s ok... here”</p>
<p>kei put his arm around yamaguchi’s waist and pulled him close. tsukki pulled out his headphones and put them on yamaguchi. he played songs to distract him. soon, tadashi stopped the noises, but he was still trembling. when they got off, all the kids ran out of the doors at once. kei waited until they were gone to stand, take his headphones off of yamaguchi and guide him by the hand to his house. he held tadashi’s hand the whole way there, and when he had to drop him off, kei didn’t look too enthused. </p>
<p>tadashi noticed this, and gave him a little cheek kiss. he immediately got insecure, after trying to run into his house but being anchored back by a tight, large grip. he gasped when he was pulled in again and kissed right on the lips. </p>
<p>“ah! tsukki..”</p>
<p>“hey, you started this”</p>
<p>“i didn’t expect you to do this... let me go in it’s already 4!”</p>
<p>“can’t you come over...”</p>
<p>“no, i’ve ‘been over too much’ as my mom says.”</p>
<p>“yea... sooo? come on please.”</p>
<p>“is tsukki asking for something? gasp, maybe even begging?”</p>
<p>“mm... ok fine, go.” he sighed for extra effect </p>
<p>“fine.. let me go ask..”</p>
<p>“don’t take too long, this rain is cold.”</p>
<p>tadashi ran inside excitedly to ask his mother to go to kei’s house. </p>
<p>“tadashi, you know we have windows right?”</p>
<p>“uhhhhhh?!”</p>
<p>she side eyed him. </p>
<p>“c-ok.. can i go to tsukkis?”</p>
<p>“yea... if you want..”</p>
<p>tadashi awkwardly walked out the door to tsukki.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>